Loving Both
by Dane Ray
Summary: Tohru is faced with the challenge of Loving both Kyo and Yuki! In order to keep happiness she decides to go out with both of them.When they find out Kyo becomes silent, and Yuki a bull? Will they ever live in happiness again? Who will be the final paring
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone this is my second series but 4th actual fanfiction, so pleas read and rate! I am looking forward to your comments and ideas!

Disclamer: I do not own fruits baskets….. though I do like fruit and baskets….

Loving Both

"3…. 2… 1…., Ready or not here I come," said Tohru gleefully as she began looking for Momiji, Yuki, Kyo, and Kisa in their game of hide and seek. As she neared the forest she saw a flash of fire red hair. "Haa Kyo I found you!" Said Tohru, "now you have to help me find the rest." Within a few minutes they had gotten everyone but Yuki.

"Damn rat, can squeeze into any little spot! Let's split up, Tohru and I will search in the forest the rest search the park." Really Kyo really didn't care about Yuki hiding so well, because that meant he could spend more time with Tohru. While they searched they babbled on about nothing, but underneath Kyo really wanted to tell Tohru how he really felt about her.

"Hey I found you Yuki!" screamed Momiji in a giddy voice.

"Looks like the search is up, now it's your turn to be it!" said Tohru as she ran back to the big oak tree where she had counted from. When she arrived back she asked, "Yuki how you hide so well, it took us 15 minutes to find you!" Before she could get an answer Kyo started counting.

"Come with me if you want to see," he whispered as he silently crept away into the forest. Hastily Tohru followed. Yuki weaved in and out of the trees. Finally they came to a hiding spot; it was a hole in a tree, juts big enough for the two of them. Yuki's heart raced as he felt Tohru's breath on his arm. "Now," he said, "get comfortable and relax because we're going to be here for a while. Just like Kyo, Yuki loved Tohru, but he was never brave enough to confess his feelings to her.

While Yuki's heart was setting on fire, Tohru as well was thinking of her loved ones_. Kyo is so nice behind that gruff appearance, and Yuki he's a prince! Their both great friends! But, alas because I know I love them both, but eventually I'll have to choose between the two._

A good ten minutes later, they had found Tohru and Yuki. Momiji had been caught and was it. "Stupid! I told you you're supposed to stay hidden not run up to me!" said Kyo.

"Waaaa! Kyo's picking on me!"

"Don't worry Momiji; I'll help you this time!" said Tohru.

"YAY!" Eventually the game finished and everyone had to go home. As the boys and Tohru walked back to their house they both wished for time alone with Tohru, that way they could tell her their feelings. Tohru on the other hand was looking at all of the blossoms on the trees by them.

"We're so lucky we have today off! The park was so much fun, and the weather is perfect!" said Tohru.

"Yeah it was," agreed Yuki.

"It wasn't fun! We spent half of the time looking the rat over here."

"But the kids were so cute! Plus I haven't played in the park since I was little!"

When they got back to the house Kyo disappeared; so Yuki invited Tohru to go to his secret garden with him. Tohru was excited and agreed to come. "This is it," thought Yuki, "This is when I tell her how I feel." The whole walk there Yuki prepared what he wanted to say. When they arrived they began planting seeds in the ground. Tohru raised her spade and hit her cheek lightly with it. Yuki looked over and saw some dirt smudged near her lips. He reached to clear it off and left his hand by her mouth. At that he slowly leaned in and had his lips melt with Tohru's in a kiss.

Feeling suddenly embarrassed he pulled back and looked to see how Tohru would react. "Yuki, I- I'm sorry you just surprised me," she said quietly.

"No, it's my fault, but now you now know how I feel. I however do not know how you feel though," he said in a whisper.

"Yuki, I don't know, I just don't know," she said as tears welled in her eyes.

"It's okay," he said, "I can't make you choose who you love."

"It's not that I don't like you it's just I don't know," she said. With that she got up, and ran back to the house.

She was on the roof for an hour when Kyo appeared. "Tohru, what's wrong?" he said as he sat down beside her.

"My whole world is just crashing down on me, though I should be happy. I mean your whole family watches over me and cares deeply for me, I mean how could I complain!'

"Tohru," said Kyo gently, "it's okay to be sad or mad, it's just natural and not expressing those feelings is bad for you."

"Thanks Kyo," said Tohru.

"You'll know I'll always be there for you," and with that Kyo took Tohru in his arms and kissed her forehead. "Your hair smells good, like coconut."

"Kyo, I'm sorry," she said as she left him in the cold to go to her room.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Not both of them! Yuki was hard, but Kyo too, that's too much to handle. I love them both; it's just that I can't choose. The other who hate me for that, and I need both of them. I couldn't imagine life without them. I can only hope they'll forgive me for what I've done today. Two broken hearts in one day! All I was trying to do was mend them from their curse's sorrow. I know I'll heal them both! At once! I will go out with both, that way they can both be happy. I just have to make sure they don't find out about each other._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Have you seen Tohru?" asked Yuki as he entered Kyo's room.

"Not for a while, now get out of my room!" said Kyo viciously.

"Well I'm worried about her. Have any ideas as to where she might be?"

"I said get out!" screamed Kyo!

"I need to tell her something, please I already checked her bedroom, the kitchen, the cemetery, and the roof!" said Yuki desperately.

"Leave me alone!" said Kyo as he kicked Yuki out the door and slammed it shut.

"Fine then I'll look for her on my own!" said Yuki.

Despite the rough start Yuki found Tohru later on back at the park. "Tohru! Where have you been, I was looking all over for you!" said Yuki.

"I've been walking around, trying to decide what to do, and I decided this," she said as she walked over to Yuki and planted a soft, warm kiss on his lips.

"But, but, I thought you said no," said Yuki when they were done kissing.

"I never said anything either way," she said happily as she hugged him.

With that they walked away with holding hand and smiling.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Kyo! Kyo! Where are you? Oh there you are, I should have suspected you'd be up here," said Tohru as she climbed onto the roof.

"Listen Tohru, I'm sorry about earlier, I shouldn't have taken you by surprise," said Kyo in a pained voice. Tohru did not say anything, instead she sat down in his lap and rested her head on his shoulder. Kyo at first muttered a grunt of surprise, but hen grasped Tohru and held her, as they gazed up at the twinkling stars.

Hey what do you think? Please Read and Review. I need some ideas and I have finally attempted Fluff! I need to know what you think! Thanks for reading I will update soon!

Dane Ray


	2. Chapter 2

Hey all the guys and gals who are reading this, thsi is the secodn chaper so woo!!!! If you need to re-read the 1st chapter because tis very important. Anyways plese read and review! I need all the help that I can get! Disclamer: I do nto own fruits baskets

Chapter 2

"The movie was great!" said Tohru. Yuki nodded his head and smiled in agreement. "It was so romantic," she said looking into his eyes lovingly. This was the first time the couple had gone out, and although Tohru was having a wonderful time, something kept biting the back of her head. It was the fact that even though Yuki didn't know it, she was also going out with Kyo. In fact, Kyo didn't know she was with Yuki. All she wanted to do was keep the family happy, and if they found out about Tohru's secret they would kill each other and then never speak to Tohru again.

"It was a perfect date," said Yuki, "But only because of you."

"You are too kind Yuki," said Tohru. "Yuki, can I ask you to do something for me?"

"Of course, I would do anything for you. Heck I'm just happy you are going out with me, I don't know what I'd do if you had chosen Kyo over me."

Even with guiltiness in her head she said, "Oh thank you so much, all I wanted to ask you was if you could keep 'us' a secret." When he looked at her quizzically she answered, "Even though I'm going out with you, I still want to be friends with Kyo, and if he found out about we couldn't stay friends."

"Oh Tohru," he said with love in his voice, " This is why I fell in love with you, always keeping everyone happy, of course I'll keep my word." Although he was very serious about the promise he was to keep, something still bugged him about the way Tohru still cared about Kyo.

Pushing this feeling back, he took hold of both of Tohru's hands and slowly moved closer to Tohru. He then grasped her lower back and pulled her close. He could feel Tohru's chest press against his body, and he slowly moved his mouth to her left ear. He then began to kiss her neck, very passionately, until she too was breathing deeply, and felt her heart rush. When they had both settled down he looked at her to see her reaction. She just smiled, and although she had some surprise in her eyes, overall she looked pleased.

They then turned side to side and walked home, hips touching the whole way. When the reached the home Tohru immediately stepped away from Yuki and slipped her hand out of his grasp. She could tell it hurt, to have to keep his secret, when he wanted to show his love for her now, not hide it because of Kyo. "I had a really great time Yuki," she said finally. She then began to enter the house and head to her room. Yuki just sat down on the steps and sighed, he began to regret his promise he made to Tohru.

The next day Tohru was prepping for her outing with Kyo. She smiled as she pulled out a low and fancy shirt. She put it on top of her newly bought jeans. The jeans were dark and tight, something you would never expect on her. The top was a yellow color with lace on the neckline and bottom. She slipped on the jeans and shirt and then put on a light coat of lip gloss. When she was ready she slipped out of the house and into Kyo outside.

He couldn't stop staring at her; she was beautiful beyond his belief. Tohru then got a little bashful as she saw Kyo staring at her as if she was a god. "You look great," he finally muttered. He then took her by the hand and they walked to the park. When they arrived Tohru ran to the swing, and then demanded that Kyo push her. Kyo laughed and then began to run up and push her, loving every moment his hand and her back collided.

After Tohru was sailing he grabbed his own swing and began to pump. Soon he was as high as her, and in the same rhythm as well. Soon an idea sparked in his mind. "Tohru," he said, "We should have a jumping contest. On the count of three we both jump, and whoever goes farther wins."

"Okay," she giggled.

"1…… 2….. 3….." with that they both lost their reason and flung their bodies into the air. In that second they both looked at each other mid air and smiled as a happy couple should. Kyo landed on his feet like a cat, but Tohru collided into something much less pleasant. She fell strait on the corner of the slide nearby. She cried out in pain as she felt the corner of the slide hit her square in the eye.

Kyo immediately ran to her, and asked, "What's wrong? Oh my gosh! ACK what did I do!?!?" She just looked up at Kyo, her eye already beginning to swell up. Her other eye watered with tears but instead of wiping them she stood up. Kyo then realized exactly what he needed to do, he grabbed her and flung her into a hug, cradling her head in his shoulder. "Is there anything I can do?" he asked after he had his share of caressing Tohru.

"Well, would you be kind enough to not tell Yuki about our date," she said.

"Of course….. but why?"

"To tell you the truth I think Yuki would kill you if he found out we were together, that and that you helped me get a black eye," Tohru said. Then she took Kyo's hand and moved his hand to her hair. Kyo then began to stroke her hair. He felt a uncertainty, he wondered why Tohru would want to keep their relationship a secret.

After a while Tohru asked to go home, so that she could try to make the swelling in her eye go down. When they reached home Kyo took one last look at Tohru and said his farewell, "You're perfect, even with a swollen eye."


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone I want to thank the 0 of you for reviewing! Please Please Please review!! I like the feedback and without it I can't get better as an author. Anyways yeah even if I don't update for a while it is not because I am mad or something I am generally just busy or have a writer's block. Well here we go

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Baskets

After a desperate attempt to make the redness and swollenness of her eye go down, Tohru came down the stairs, of course the first thing said was, "Tohru! What happened to your eye?"

"Nothing," she said quickly and then added, "I just fell last night when getting a glass of water." With this said Kyo sighed, he wished she wouldn't be so afraid of telling everyone about their relationship, even if it meant shunning Yuki as a friend.

"Hey rat, pass the butter," Kyo muttered.

"Maybe I would if you said please," said Yuki who was also annoyed. He too was frustrated with not being able to show his love to Tohru in the open, where Kyo could see.

"Never, I would rather kiss a donkey's butt," said Kyo in return.

"Boys! Stop arguing, I'll pass the butter," said Tohru in a motherly voice. The boys both grunted in disproval. After breakfast was finished, the teens dispersed around the house, each preparing for school. Tohru changed out of her apron and into her school uniform, while the boys went to the bathroom to brush their teeth.

"Kyo! Come out of the bathroom now! I need to go!" said Yuki.

"Hey maybe you should've thought about that earlier and gone while I was getting dressed, or you could've passed the butter. Anyways I'm brushing my teeth," said Kyo triumphantly behind the locked door.

"Fine I'll wait, you can't stay in there forever," said Yuki not giving up even though there was no chance he could win. After that there was the sound of gargling, and spitting into the sink. Then there was the sound of running water. "There you're done brushing your teeth, now let me in!"

"I think I'll brush my hair thank you," said Kyo with revenge.

"What? You never brush your hair!" said Yuki now getting frustrated.

"Doesn't mean I can't," said Kyo starting to laugh, "Wow, don't I look handsome, I know what I need to do to look even more handsome, I should floss my teeth!" Yuki by now had had enough. Without thinking Yuki kicked the door to the bathroom causing it to fall off the hinges. "I guess you really had to go," said Kyo devilishly, "I'll get out, but good luck going with no door to close!"

"I don't care! I have to go!" said Yuki as he scrambled to un-zip his fly and pull down his pants. It was then that Tohru came out of her room and saw Kyo in the hallway snickering. She wondered what he thought was so funny so she turned to see what he was looking at. There she saw Yuki naked from the waste down, and urine going into the toilet.

"I'm sorry Yuki-Kun I... I... didn't know what you were doing!" said Tohru as she ran down the hallway and out of the house covering her eyes the whole way. Yuki who had just heard Tohru, and Kyo who had just saw her running down the hallway both pulled them selves together and ran to catch up with her and comfort her.

"Tohru!" they both shouted as they caught up to her. "Tohru it wasn't your fault, Yuki should have known better and closed the door!' said Kyo as he took her hand.

"Kyo should have warned you, it's okay it's no big deal," said Yuki taking her other hand. Tohru just blushed sheepishly, and hand in hand the three walked to school.

After a long, boring day of school, Kyo was home in his room preparing to do his homework when he realized that he forgot his much needed text book at home. Since Tohru was at the hospital, he had no choice than to ask to borrow Yuki's. He knocked on Yuki's door and then entered, "Uh, can I borrow your math text book?"

"No, now get out," said Yuki as he sat up on his bed.

"C'mon please, you're not using it, just for 20 minutes?" said Kyo desperately.

"No," said Yuki simply as he laid back down.

"I can't borrow Tohru's book. I don't see why I can't borrow yours," said Kyo arguing with Yuki.

"You can't borrow it because I couldn't pee this morning," said Yuki as he glared at Kyo.

"Are you serious? Holding a grudge over something like that is insane!" said Kyo.

"So is holding one over not passing butter, plus Tohru didn't see your butt," said Yuki.

"Please," said Kyo, "You wanted her to see you naked anyway."

"Well you want to see her naked," said Yuki defensively.

"Heck, you would give just about anything to go out with her, I mean you slobber just looking at her," said Kyo now getting malicious.

"At least I have the guts to be nice to her, all you can show her is your 'the world sucks' side," said Yuki now tired of being insulted.

"Fine then I'll wait until Tohru gets home then, I'll do my homework," said Kyo. As stormed out of the room and slammed the door shut, both boys were frustrated for the same reasons. They both wanted to shut each other up while they told the other how they were going out with Tohru, and had in fact, kissed her. Both were unable to do this however because of their undying will to please Tohru.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: I know that they can't hug each other but for the sake of the story I am going to allow it to happen, so please bear with me.

Disclaimer: I do not own nor will ever own Fruits Baskets

Chapter 4

Tohru lay next to Kyo in the grass, both of them staring up at the stars above them. Kyo had his shirt off and Tohru was lightly drawing on his chest. It had become a rhythm now, yesterday she was with Yuki at the crepe stand, now she was with Kyo gazing at the stars, each date they got deeper and deeper into a relationship. She wondered if the boys ever questioned her always being busy the next night, but she push this feeling away as Kyo turned to stair at her as if he hadn't seen her in years.

"What?" whispered Tohru.

"Nothing," said Kyo in return, "I just wanted to see your beautiful face again." Tohru swooned a little bit, but never tore her gaze away from Kyo. She eyed him slowly, first taking in his muscular body, then slowly working her way up to his soft face. "Tohru… Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course," she giggled caught off guard, "You can ask me anything."

"Well we've been going out for a while and, I was wondering if…" he stuttered.

"Uh, huh continue," cooed Tohru.

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to come up into my room and hang out?" said Kyo preparing himself for rejection.

Tohru thought evenly before answering, _if I go up, I know I'll have a great time. But, what if Yuki finds us? Wait he's not home today, he made plans with Hatori. I mean what could happen with one little visit? _Finally she answered, "Sure, I would like that a lot."

With that Kyo grasped Tohru's hand and they helped each other up and then tiptoed up into the room. When she entered she realized she had never been in Kyo's room before. It was normal actually, with a twin size bed, desk, and dressers with clothes spilling out of them, and a few baseball posters up on the walls. What was best about it Tohru decided was that it smelt just like Kyo.

"Um, you want to sit on my bed?" asked Kyo graciously.

"As a matter of fact I would," said Tohru as she plopped herself down. She then lay down resting her head on Kyo's pillow. She then took a deep breathe and breathed in Kyo. "Uh, Kyo, I don't mean to sound rude, but I feel kind of lonely laying here by myself. Would you mind lying down with me?" said Tohru as smiled coyly.

Kyo grinned as he came and slipped next to Tohru. Immediately Tohru pressed her body against Kyo and slipped in between his arms. "Kyo, I really don't mean to be needy, but I am awfully cold, even with you here." Taking the hint Kyo grabbed his comforter and placed it on top of the two. From there the couple talked and kissed and talked some more, with each hour becoming more and more sleepy. Eventually Tohru fell asleep, and Kyo just stared at her, and slowly his lids too covered his eyes.

When he awoke he was at first startled by the brown hair in front of him, but then he placed all that had happened the previous night and relaxed. He then placed his hands in Tohru's hair and ran his fingers through, gently pulling all the knots out. He then looked at the time and saw that soon Yuki would be home, and this would not be a good situation. He carefully slipped out of bed and then picked up Tohru. He made sure to cradle her head, as he laid her down on her bed and then slipped the blanket over her.

A short while later Yuki entered her room. He too loved just staring at Tohru, but something was amiss with Tohru this morning. First of all her hair was all behind her neck, which is not normal after a long slumber. Next was that she was flat on her back, when really, as Yuki knew, she only slept on her side. Finally was the fact that she was still in her clothes, instead of her pajamas. Subconsciously he thought of Kyo, but he didn't know why.

Suddenly Tohru opened her eyes and saw Yuki staring at her. It shocked her for a second, first that Yuki was staring at her, next was that she wasn't in Kyo's room. She slowly looked at him and for a second she saw a flick or fear and anger fill Yuki's eyes. "Good Morning," said Yuki, as Tohru rubbed sleep out of her eyes.

"Oh Yuki-kun! You surprised me, how was your evening with Hatori?" replied Tohru gathering what Kyo had done.

"It was fine, not much to tell," said Yuki as he took Tohru's hand.

"Well that's both good and bad," she added, "good because nothing bad happened but bad because nothing good happened."

"Oh well, I've never heard that before. How was your night? Did you do anything fun?" he asked as a response. It was one of those immediate things you said, not because you care really but because you want to be courteous.

"Yeah! I went to the crepe stand! Kyo came with me and we had a great time!" said Tohru forgetting to think.

"I thought you said you were busy," commented Yuki, "I wouldn't have set up anything with Hatori if you had told me."

Tohru thinking unusually quickly said, "Silly Yuki, I didn't want to keep you from going out with Hatori. Plus I think tonight will be perfect! A full moon!" Yuki was a little disgruntled that Tohru would tell him that she wasn't busy but the answer satisfied him so he pushed it away. Deep inside he was angry, very angry. This was about the last straw with Kyo. He kept getting in the way.

Kyo muttered to himself, stupid Yuki, making me rid of Tohru. She was in my bed! In my bed! I had to get her out for Yuki, YUKI! Damn Tohru for still wanting to be friends Damn!

The rest of that morning Kyo and Yuki kept getting on each others moods, almost to the point where they would fight. It was no different at school or on the way home. "Hey you guys have been acting weird lately, is everything okay?" Tohru asked.

"Would be better if that rat over there would piss off and leave me alone," said Kyo angrily.

"How dare you blame it on me scaredy cat, it's you who has but both me and Tohru through a lot of trouble," said Yuki.

"How dare you bring Tohru into this! She has been nothing but good to us! Why are you acting like I was purposely hurting Tohru. Well I'm not okay! In fact I bet I treat her better than you!" said Kyo enraged that Yuki brought up Tohru.

"I do too treat her better than you! I bet she doesn't even like you anyways, all you so is show off and then get mad at her," said Yuki equally enraged.

"If she hates me so much then why is she going out with me?" Kyo roared.

"What," Yuki faltered, then turned to stare at Tohru, "She is going out with me."

Haa Haa I leave you in suspense! Please Read&Review.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclamer: I do not own fruits baskets, though I wish I did.

Chapter 5

"Tohru tell him," were going out said Kyo when she did not say anything. Tohru tried to mutter something, anything that would make her feel better, instead she felt tears come to her eyes. The boys were clueless until Yuki realized what had gone on. "You don't mean," said Yuki. "You don't mean that all of those days you said you were busy you were with Kyo," said Yuki in disbelief. All of a sudden Kyo's eyes got wide, and not knowing how to react he grabbed Tohru and threw her to the ground.

"What?!?! How could you do this to me? After last night! I couldn't believe I let you do that!" said Kyo becoming enraged. Tohru now burst into tears sobbing. Yuki just turned around and walked into the forest. Kyo then turned to run when Tohru reached out and grabbed his arm. She wanted to tell him that she only dated both because she wanted them both to be happy, but she couldn't find the words fast enough. "It's too late for apologies," he muttered spitefully and he yanked his arm from Tohru's grasp and ran away. Tohru lay there crying, she had only tried to keep them happy, now she had hurt them and they wouldn't talk to her.

Yuki walked deeper, and deeper in to the woods. Eventually he reached his garden. For a while he just sat. Soon he had memories of Tohru helping him in his garden and he became angry. Since he didn't have Kyo to take his anger out on, he reached for one of the newly grown leek sprouts and ripped it from the ground. He then took a spade and chopped all the pumpkins in half. He then punched the ground that all the produce was in. Soon all the vegetables and fruit was all over the turned up dirt. He had ruined his garden. It was dead, like his love of Tohru. After his rampage he felt a relief. Almost like he had just gotten rid of some of the pain, he realized then that being angry was easier than being hurt.

Kyo was up on the roof, where he normally went when he was angry or just had confused feelings. This certainly qualified. He was angry, very angry, and confused. He had thought what they had was real, and as he found out it wasn't. He wondered how she really felt for both him and Yuki. He blinked back tears in his eyes, because he wasn't sad, just angry, but for some reason his eyes thought otherwise. Eventually he closed his eyes and thought of something he should do. He realized that anything he said wouldn't work, so he decided not to say anything at all. Ever.

Tohru stayed on the ground for a while sobbing because she had hurt the two people she loved, and now they hated her. Because she was so selfish and a people pleaser she had lost some of her best friends, not to mention boyfriends. Eventually she ran out of tears and stood up. She then slowly trudged the rest if the way home and into her room. She felt so bad at everything she had done, and then she realized that she wasn't helping the Sohma's, she was hurting them. It was then that she vowed that she would leave as soon as possible and keep from harming the family anymore. She then began packing up her stuff, what little she had, and prepared herself for the last night in the household.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Baskets

Chapter 6

_Dear Sohmas,_

_I must say I had a wonderful time with you here in your house. However I feel I can no longer impose on you and your house. I feel it is time I move on and find my own place. Do not worry, it will not be a tent in the woods, I will be able to hold my own house. Thank you very much for your kindness so far, I am very grateful for all your hospitality. _

_Yours Truly,_

_Tohru Honda_

_P.S. There are leftovers in the refrigerator _

Tohru placed the note on the table. She then picked up her few bags and walked out of the house. It was very early morning and no one was up, Tohru wanted it to be this way, she wouldn't have to face Kyo and Yuki, she couldn't stand hurting them again. As she walked she reminisced of all the memories she had in that household. Both the good and bad. She kept especially coming to memories of her dates and evenings with Kyo and Yuki. The movies with Yuki, and the park with Kyo all filled her mind. They brought her happiness at first but then in deep depression, "how could she had been so selfish?" she asked herself. "I shouldn't have fooled myself into believing it could go on, I needed to choose one of them, or not choose at all.

Just when the sun had fully risen she found herself at her new apartment. It was small, but she had very little stuff anyway. It had one bedroom, bathroom and a kitchen with a bar as a table. It smelled musty and old, "Not all like the Sohma's," said Tohru, "But a few flowers will make it cheerier." She moved through the house, looking at the small kitchen, bathroom, and then finally, into her bedroom. She unloaded the sheets she had bought. She then covered the bed with them, all she had for a comforter was a quilt she had made in her spare time. She unpacked her clothes into the dresser, and then sat on her bed.

She had a melancholy feeling. She was happy to have a new start, but she was sorry that she had the leave the Sohma's. She still cared very much for their company. "But," she thought, "What's done is done, now I can move on with my life." She lay back on her bad and let her legs dangle off the bed. "Well, at least I don't have to worry about perverted Shigure," said Tohru with a smile.

Whatdya think? I am going to make my chapters smaller. IN the next chapters to come Kyo will stop talking and Yuki will be a vicious bully. Once again please R&R, it is very helpful if you give me feedback, even if it is negative.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Baskets

Chapter 7

In the morning Kyo was the first to awake. As he walked into the kitchen, he noticed there was no Tohru fixing breakfast. He then quickly spotted the note she had written. In disbelief he read the letter again, and then finally accepted that Tohru was gone. He then got out a pan and starting fixing breakfast for the three boys. He then filled the plates and sat them at the table. He ate his portion of the meal and left to go think outside.

When Yuki came downstairs, he wasn't surprised to see food on the table. What he didn't realize was that the food was made by Kyo, not Tohru. He quickly finished his meal, and then went to dispose the leftovers. When he was in the kitchen he noticed the note. He dropped his plate and then screamed a very ferocious roar. "Kyo," he thought, "Made her go away, how dare he make her go away!" He then took off outside, looking for Kyo, so that he could beat him to a pulp.

He later found him, on the roof as usual, and immediately picked him up and through him across the roof. "What the Hell did you do to her!" he screamed. Kyo only looked up at him and said nothing. "I said what the Hell did you do with her!" he said even more angry. When Kyo didn't answer, or even fight back, Yuki took a hold of his shirt and brought him to his face, "Answer me Cat!" he said. When Kyo looked down, Yuki threw him off the roof and then proceeded to punch and beat up the silenced cat.

When Shigure came downstairs he found the boys doing something they normally hadn't done before. Kyo was dead silent while Yuki was taking out his anger on him. Before he did anything else he broke them apart and said, "What in the world is bugging you two. When they both looked into the kitchen, Shigure then proceeded in it and read the note. "So you two are falling apart over Tohru leaving!" When neither of them said anything he said, "Well don't kill yourself or each other, you will still see her at school."

With this message both Kyo and Yuki had a pain in their hearts. They thought that this was the end of seeing her. This meant they had to feel heartache at least 5 days a week, both of them still loved her, but didn't want to admit it. They then stopped looked at each other and then nodded in agreement. They would not bring Tohru into their mess.

The next day of school, both Kyo and Yuki walked together to school, for the sake of Tohru. Tohru on the other hand had to take multiple subways just to get to school on time. When she saw the boys coming to school together she felt multiple feelings. On the one hand she felt bad that the boys weren't having any problems with her gone, but she was also glad that they were still able to be friends. She decided to walk up to them and ask, "How are you two?" Yuki quickly said that he was okay, and that he had never been better. When she turned to Kyo to hear his answer, the bell rang and he ran in. "Well," she said aloud, "At least Yuki's talking to me."

Yeppers sorry I took so long to update, Christmas time is quite busy in my household. Once again plz R&R!!!! I need at least one review, otherwise I won't know what I need to do or improve.


End file.
